


Arcadia

by puppyyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, This Is Sad, Why Did I Write This?, acradia, i might have cried, javier fernandez - Freeform, pls enjoy, the kite string tangle, yuzuru hanyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyyuzu/pseuds/puppyyuzu
Summary: Javier Fernandez is in love with a lush.





	Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! My first post on here, whats uP?? Anyways,, this is a songfic based off of Arcadia by the Kite String Tangle and I hope you do enjoy.

Oh how things have changed

Feels like I don't know you

You're in a whole different place

And I've strayed from who it was that you knew

We're drifting apart, we're parallel sinking ships

You're anxiously reaching out but I'm losing my grip

 

Javier wasn’t exactly sure when it started, when he started to notice the changes in Yuzuru. They were gradual but then it seemed to come back and slap him in the face two times over. Yuzuru was growing up (and so was he, but Yuzu was different). He had always seen him as a little brother but it was changing. He was kissing people. He was putting himself out there. He was making new friends. He didn’t need Javier anymore. And suddenly, Javier wasn’t sure anymore.

 

You were tryna make it work

You were sleeping in my shirt

Arcadia

Sometimes things don't come full circle

 

Yuzuru was always someone who needed protecting and help to Javier, not someone who went out to parties and drank and grinded on their best friend. He wasn’t someone who brought their best friend to bed and neither was Javier.

 

I was hoping that you'd care

I was distant

I was scared

Arcadia

Sometimes things don't come full circle

 

Javier had never experienced something as close to the word utopia as he had when he was with Yuzuru. His eyes were more drawn to every inch of skin he’d seen over and over before in the locker rooms and showers but this time it was different. He could touch him, and did he. He touched him and kissed him twice over everywhere he’d thought about before. Yuzu’s protruding collar bones, his toned stomach. The dip in his back. He was in love with him; Mind, body, and soul.

 

You're still on my mind somehow

Your fits and your shades of blue

There's no way to go back now

Couldn't get back even if we wanted to

Couldn't get back even if we wanted

 

The next morning Javier woke with a smile because the smell of Yuzuru lingered in his sheets. He reached out over the spot of crumpled sheets but no japanese boy was to be found. He’d left at some point that morning without a word. He woke the same way for the next month until he figured it was time to wash the sheets.

 

You were tryna make it work

You were sleeping in my shirt

Arcadia

Sometimes things don't come full circle

 

Some time a month or so later he ended up in a bar with said japanese skater and many others from the Cricket Club. They drank, they danced, they laughed. It was all fun and games until Javier found Yuzuru sprawled on his bed and he was kissing him. Javier relished every millisecond of it. The way Yuzuru’s tongue danced with his and the way his skin prickled when he dragged his nails along his spine. Everything down to the way he left the boy writhing and whimpering under him.

 

I was hoping that you'd care

I was distant

I was scared

Arcadia

Sometimes things don't come full circle

 

He remembered the way he had held Yuzuru tight that night. He remembered the way he whispered “te amo” over and over, knowing that Yuzu was too hung up on sex and tequila shots to begin to have an inkling of an idea of what the foreign words meant. He remembered the way he was too hung up on Yuzuru to remember when he fell asleep and when the boy left his apartment again.

 

Sometimes things don't come full circle

Sometimes things don't come full circle

 

It wasn’t until he had walked into the same bar just two weeks later and saw none other than the japanese being kissed by some other boy. It wasn’t anyone he knew, and he wasn’t sure it was someone Yuzu even knew. Javier couldn’t help but just stand and watch the show. The boy he loved was dancing with someone else.

 

You were tryna make it work

You were sleeping in my shirt

Arcadia

Sometimes things don't come full circle

 

That night Javier went to bed alone and Yuzuru slept with the stranger. The boy cried out in pleasure while Javi cried into his pillows until dawn. That was also when Yuzuru managed to slip away from the man’s home and went back to his own. Javier fell asleep that morning with an arm outstretched over the other half of the bed where he remembered his Yuzuru to be.

 

I was hoping that you'd care

I was distant I was scared

Arcadia

Sometimes things don't come full circle

Sometimes things don't come full circle

**Author's Note:**

> Also, PLEASE feel free to leave prompts! I'm always open to more whether it be for a chaptered fic or a one shot or a songfic like so! Thank you very much.


End file.
